imperfectlybeheldfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter (Kavanaugh)
'''Harry Potter''' Interpretive Disputes Time Travel Time Travel was introduced in the third book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Avenue, when Hermione uses the time turner to take extra classes. At the end of the book Hermione and Harry use it to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. This has led to many disputes within the Harry Potter community as to how time travel works within the universe and why people don't use time travel to change the past more often, such as killing Lord Voldemort. On the left side of this page are some memes made by people who think time travel should have been used to change the past. There are many forum posts and aricles written about the subject. Remediation Fanfiction Starkid [http://www.teamstarkid.com/ Starkid] is a student musical theatre group that formed at University of Michigan in 2009. They became popular through their musical “A Very Potter Musical.” It encompasses books 1, 4, and 7. It pokes fun and makes light of some things in the books that are not supposed to be funny but it is obvious they are fans of the books so it is not in a mean spirited way. For example the Voldemort/Quirrel relationship is configured as sort of an “Odd Couple” relationship and Malfoy has a huge crush on Hermione. It also bring up things from the books that do not entirely make sense. For example, during the Yule Ball in the book Hermione, who has never really cared about looks, suddenly spends hours straigthening her hair and getting ready for the dance. In "A Very Potter Musical" when Harry comments on how beautiful Hermione looks she says, "I used to think looks weren't important and now I think they're more important than anything." This elicits laughs from the audience and fans of the book becuase they understand that what happened in the book was entirely ou of character for Hermione.They also incorporate random elements just to be funny (such as having various people having an obsession with Zac Efron and a poster of him being a horcrux). A year later they followed the musical up with “A Very Potter Sequel” which uses books 1, 3, and 5. The members of Starkid have gained fame throughout the Harry Potter community for their musicals. In a way, they are similar to fanfiction in that they introduce relationships that do not have a basis in the books. I think the difference between fanfiction and Starkid musicals is that Starkid uses those relationships for comedy and probably don't "ship" those couples. In fanfiction, the majority of the authors who write about various couples probably "ship" those couples and do not intend for their writings to be humerous. Wizard Rock Theme Park Movies Lifestyle Quidditch Quidditch is a magical sport from the Harry Potter books. For information on it's rules and role in the book see the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quidditch wikipedia] page. In 2005 a group of students at Middlebury College decided to play quidditch and thus muggle quidditch was born. It has grown rapidly with hundreds of teams, an annual World Cup, and an International Quidditch Association. Muggle quidditch is played by males and females and there is a lot of contact, tackling is an integral part of the game and males do not hesitate to be rough with the females. The rules of muggle quidditch can be found [http://internationalquidditch.org/files/IQA_Rulebook_5.pdf here]. The teams are an interesting mix of nerds and jocks but nearly everyone is there because of their love of Harry Potter. The tournaments put on by various schools are athletic events but also a place for fans of Harry Potter to meet. Players from teams that play against each stay in contact with each other after games and tumblr is a very popular place for "quidkids" to stay in touch. [http://fuckyesquidditch.tumblr.com/ This] is a tumblr that collects different posts from many quidditch players. Facebook is also a popular place for quidditch players from different teams to interact. There are quidditch groups for the different regions (Mid-Atlatnic, Southwest etc..) in which players from different schools in those regions stay in touch and talk about Harry Potter and quidditch. The tournaments, also are not like normal athletic events. People come wearing costumes, butterbeer and crafts are sold, there are dance breaks on the pitches between matches and all these things help to foster a community of quidditch players. I put it in the lifestyle category because if you are on a quidditch team it becomes a major part of your life. For example, the University of Maryland Quidditch team has practice 4 times a week and conditioning twice a week in addition to other team events. It can also be seen as a form on remediation in which a sport from a book is adapted to a real life sport. Many elements had to be changed from the book to a real life sport. In the book the athletes fly around on broomsticks which is obviously not possible so instead players run around with brooms between their legs and cannot dismount. Also in the book there is a ball called the snitch which flies around and the seeker tries to catch it. In muggle quidditch the snitch is an impartial person, who usually has experience in wrestling or cross country runner, who runs around with a tennis ball inside of a sock tucked inside the back of his or her pants. The seeker has to chase the human snitch and grab the sock. http://www.midwestsportsfans.com/2011/11/a-look-at-muggle-quidditch-on-the-eve-of-the-5th-world-cup/ Conventions Parseltongue Parseltounge is the snake language in the books which some wizards have the ability to speak, including Voldemort and Harry. Some fans have decided that they would like to learn parseltongue. Warner Bros (the production company that produces the Harry Potter movies) have created a [http://parseltonguetranslator.warnerbros.com/parseltongue.php parseltongue translator.] MyHogwarts Other Resources [http://www.internationalquidditch.org/ International Quidditch Association] [http://www.studentorg.umd.edu/quidditch/ University of Maryland Quidditch] [http://www.youtube.com/user/StarKidPotter Youtube Channel of Starkid] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_potter Harry Potter Wikipedia Page] [http://www.universalorlando.com/harrypotter/ Harry Potter at Universal] References